


Harry Potter and sustainable earth by staples

by Wayward_Nerd



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: HP: Epilogue Compliant, Quidditch, This makes zero sense and that's the whole point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Nerd/pseuds/Wayward_Nerd
Summary: Soooo my friend Matt and I went to the cursed child release and thy did a story ball and then after getting out books and staying up reading/ acting them until 3AM we were like LETS REERITE THIS SCRUBBY KIDS STORY AND MAKE IT KEWLLLLL so this happened. We were very tired. SHOUT OUT TO YOU MATTY GGGGGGGG





	

**Author's Note:**

> Titles from name of the paper the story was originally on 

Hairy Potty and Sustainable Earth by Staples YOLO WOOHOO DEATH  
The night was much dark very stormy do dank when two noscopers snuck out of FaZe Gaming lair. These bros were Lames and Salbus Potty. They hopped on some Firebolts (retro brooms were in that year) and flew into the night sky. They went Hugwarts for a quick Quittich 360 no scoping match, but their annoying, bitchy little sister Flily, from Optik saw them leaving. Being the little shit she is, she immediately called her badass noscoper uncle Xxx_RonBeastly_xxX and bitched on her brothers. “Lames and Salbus are being fuking skrublords by no scoping and playing Quittich with their sticks.” Xxx_RonBeastly_xxX thought that Flily was a little bitch and needed to fucking chill the duck out, so he set out and brought Mountain Dew, Doritos, and some joints. Then he was surprised to see Voldy’s n00b skrub Sc0rp1u5 there. “Wut up m8. 1v1 me on rust m8 FaZe skrub” “bloody hell you docking wot m8 ima blow your fooking head off m8.” Little owl cunt went to be a fucking skrublord by going to FaZeONE and telling Scary and Germy Potty, Lames and Salbus’s moderators in the FaZe Clan. Flily then mlg warps to her bros. but she ends up at OptikSnake’s townhouse and uses Revelio. The admins promoted the FaZe n00bs to Mod. All of a sudden, Flily is surrounded by three trolls who want to fucking rek her. Hermiown sees this shit go down and decides to fucking do something. Then the other FaZe n00bs, Hughost and Prose go to the Quittich match. Ginny wakes up and fucking kicks Lames and Salbus from the Quittich server. Sc0rp1u5 then goes to Diagonally because he is a lonely skrub. Suddenly everyone from Xxx_RonBeastly_xxX’s clan shows up for a free loot giveaway and dance party without fucking Sc0rp1u5. The trolls turned out to be eaters of the death and also OptikSnake comes back as a spoopy spary ghosty wosty 


End file.
